


FlufferNutter

by Danaeka



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison Hargreeves, Alpha Ben Hargreeves, Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha Klaus Hargreeves, Alpha Luther Hargreeves, Alpha Number Five | The Boy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Klaus Hargreeves and Vanya Hargreeves are Twins, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Number Five | The Boy is 18, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Omega Vanya Hargreeves, Omega Verse, Protective Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: -In a nutshell, I got trapped in the future, it's shit by the way an-where's Vanya?-But she'd been there, he'd seen her oversized jacket and her fingerless glove self at the table. But when he finally turned to look at them all she was suddenly gone. What was up?-oh, your presence triggered her heat- Klaus explained.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	FlufferNutter

**Author's Note:**

> So... I don't know how to write smut but this idea has been in the back of my mind for so long I just.. I needed it out to continue with other stories...
> 
> ALSO WHY IS SMUTT SO MUCH EASIER TO WRITE THAN NORMAL NARRATING LIKE OH MY GOD.

-In a nutshell, I got trapped in the future, it's shit by the way an-where's Vanya?-

After his whole one thousand and eight hundred attempts to come back, He's finally managed it at one thousand and eight hundred one, he'd come home to fully grown siblings and landed on a young body… fucking equations and fucking Delores being right again. Still, the moment he landed he noticed how each and everyone of his siblings had yet to bond to someone permanently. He'd left a bit after reaching teen years and thus, hormonal imbalance, everyone in the academy was an alpha, everyone except little shy Vanya, who remained an omega.

His first few tries were quieted down due to Vanya unknowingly -or knowingly, the little bitch- releasing her pheromones and calming them down. That was her job most of their childhood, if they were fighting too much, Little number Seven would go and release her pheromones, effectively calming them down. They'd take turns sometimes nibbling her scent gland -Klaus did it more than everyone, but he was her twin so that was more natural than anything- or napping with her to calm down.

During her heats they would all train harder than before, she would be moved a week earlier to another ward and yet her scent still stung strong. Strong enough to give them all enough stamina to last a few missions daily. Strangely enough, he read in her book she stopped getting heats after he left, she'd stopped being able to calm them down. If anything more, proven by the fact she wasn't able to calm Diego and Luther outside.

But she'd been there, he'd seen her oversized jacket and her fingerless glove self at the table. But when he finally turned to look at them all she was suddenly gone. What was up?

-oh, your presence triggered her heat- Klaus explained hugging Vanya's violin case to his chest.

-her wha- Allison exclaimed- no shit, I'm going to go buy her some suppressants- she got up from her seat -

-Allison, those don't work on her, remember? - Diego said, covering his nose in a discreet manner.

-Well it's better than having the whole of us fighting again. Her heats were the doom of us.

-I wouldn't do that - Klaus said while still caressing the Violin case - she's stayed without a heat maybe seventeen-ish years? More or less? It's very unhealthy for omegas to stay without a heat so long guys. Just let her be… No one repressed your ruts so shut it - he stood up and, taking the violin case, he left to the other room.

-so you were saying about the apo-where's Five?

Five had jumped the moment he heard he triggered Vanya's heat. Why? Because for one, even as a kid, he'd remembered how Vanya's pheromones affected him the most, while sure his siblings did relax and sometimes got dizzy, He straight up fainted upon smelling her from afar, the handkerchief he stole from her a few days before his jump had kept him sane most of the apocalypse, and for two, that meant she must've recognized him as her alpha (this was his pure, wishful, train of thought, no studies had proven to that day that an alpha triggering an omega's heat meant they were to be married, just served to state his pheromones were stronger than those of his siblings combined) minus Klaus, he was her twin, he wouldn't even be able to be with her without causing her pain because of the already formed family bond-.

He jumped inside a bedroom. His old childhood bedroom, she was looking for something on his closet at the moment, her hair had fallen from the bun she kept it in, and her jacket along with long sleeved shirt were long gone, her boots also said bye bye, her only remaining clothes were the black top she wore under the shirt and jacket, fingerless gloves, possibly a bra, her jeans and other unmentionables that were probably soaked by this moment. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Five noticed the moment she picked at his presence, her body stiffened ever so slightly and her head bowed softly. Vanya turned to see him, mouth slightly opened. He wanted to curse his body at the moment, sure, his sixteen year old self was more than obviously prepared to do his job but, Vanya had the highest morals in the academy apart from Mister Moon.

-Hello sister mine.

Her jaw tightened and, unconsciously, she licked her lips.

-Hello…- her voice remained the same, soft, slightly high, delicate and small.

-Why'd you leave so early?- he sat down in his bed, not without closing the door before with a lock and an unsaid threat to the idiot who decided to interrupt.- I thought you'd be happy to see me.

-I-I'm happy to see you Five but…- she grabbed a box from the very back of his closet- you come at a really bad… Time and I need you to leave me alone… At l-least a-an- she tried getting up, but that would also mean opening her legs, giving out her scent… practically saying 'I'm a treat, come and get me' to his alpha senses- hour…

-Oh come on Vanya- he got up, slowly, closing the distance between her and him, she leaned back, falling to her butt from her kneeling position on the floor, scooting back she collided with the closet door, a quiet gasp escaped her mouth and she quickly went to cover her mouth. By this point her legs were covering her front as tightly as they could, he wanted to smirk, as if that would stop him.- you and me both want this.

-Five… Go away- she said again, not really meaning it. He knew how to tell the difference between actual refusal and shyness denial.

As much as an asshole Reginald had been, he did teach the whole academy to control their alpha instincts near an omega or beta, this was proved very useful in their adult life, Allison had been able to help few supporting roles, Luther just stayed in the academy, Diego was able to save citizens and Klaus well… He was always good at suppressing himself even as a kid, Ben was a sweetheart and never found it in himself to bother Vanya or any other omega, bless his heart. So Five knew if she was truly undisposed he'd stop. He wasn't that kind of asshole either. Hargreeves had programmed Grace to teach Vanya how to control herself those days too, he apparently hadn't wanted her to be such a mindless omega during that fateful week. Honestly? At this moment he found it incredibly useful, since he'd be able to read Vanya better.

-You really want that? Or is it this body that's giving you the creeps. Cause I can assure you I'm much a bigger alpha those idiots you've been with or those fools down there. - He grinned smugly, the bastard.

-Five… You left, y-you're young, and you never re-reacted this way before. I don't… Want to take advan- her breathing hitched as he pushed her legs open- tage of you right now…-

-but you're not - her scent was so strong, it reminded him of those marshmallows mom kept on the cabinet hidden in their early childhood, he licked his lips and pulled himself closer to her face. Nose to nose at this point -I'd be more worried about me taking advantage of you… - she smiled.

-Five… - she whispered softly, eyes half lidded. He'd seen -and been- with many omegas in heat during his time in the commission, their eyes always glazed after a few minutes, her eyes were as shiny as ever, alive and fully aware. - this is gonna be long… You have things to…- she was finally giving in.

-I'll work around shifts, you sleep and I'll be working, when you wake up I'll be ready for the next round. -

Finally, she revealed her neck and he latched onto it, sucking softly, purring in internal pleasure at finally, finally being with his beloved omega, the same omega he pictured on every slut the commission offered to him, he pictured her face, her cheeks and her lips, her eyes, her nose and eyelashes, he had a type, and he was sure she also had a type. It was a shame really.

-I'm gonna bite you… And when that's taken care of… You're not gonna be able to walk proper for a whole month.

She purred, she fucking purred in delight at his words, in response he rubbed his nose against her skin and maybe another part of his body did the same. Her smell was becoming stronger by the second and it was driving his senses insane. He thanked whoever was listening for the strenuous training their father made them go through as younger versions of themselves, or Vanya and him might as well already be knotted in a few minutes.

-Can't wait…- she whispered

How fast demeanors change, he always knew she was sassy, she always had it in her to be bitchy about certain things, her book proved so much and even mor- What the fuck? Looking down he saw her, grinding herself against him softly, and he smiled, he smiled in that cocky manner only he could pull off and still look handsome. He nibbled her neck softly and grinned.

Going back to her face he kissed her, long and sloppy, they fought for a bit about who was leading, eventually he won and Vanya lifted her head to reach a little bit better without having her lips so stretched out. Five wanted to keep his hands on the upper part of her body a little longer, turn on a bit more, but he also wanted to touch her, feel her down there, she must be swollen already.

She resolved that one herself when she decided to kick her pants off. He fell limp for a few seconds on top of her. Her smell was just amazing and it made his heart beat in excitement, so close to home.

-Five…- she whispered so softly.

-'m kay…- his voice was raspy, he carefully lifted himself up and crashed her lips again, biting and pulling and sucking, his kiss was violent, she was keeping up pretty good up until this point.

His hands traveled down to the edges of her panties, her whole lower section emanated a soft heat, kind of more alluring than the actual smell. Pulling the soaked pieces of clothing off, slightly rubbing the slick it had stuck to it on his fingers, he placed it on his jacket pocket. His hand traveled down -later that night he would say it went down by itself- finding her wet core.

Omegas produced slick to ready themselves ahead of time, that cursed gucky substance was the source of his slightly fazed state, he considered briefly sucking his fingers, until an idea popped into his head. Leaving Vanya's bruised lips alone, he left soft, short, fluttery kisses on her neck and over the fabric of her shirt, lifting it up over her belly he sucked at the slightly swollen skin in her middle. She gasped as he finally reached her navel.

-Five…

-shut up- he wasn't being rude, he knew that, she knew that, and apparently, her body knew that since her middle contacted softly at his raspy voice.- you'll be seeing stars soon… -

He laid down, belly slightly off the floor propped by his knees -for obvious comfort reasons- his fingers opened her lips for him, her breath hitched slightly, but he paid no mind to it. Five's mouth went to her left thigh, sucking the skin there, leaving trails of saliva down until he reached her cunt… Only to lift his head and repeat the process on the other thigh. Her muscles tightened in protest once more and he, smug as ever, just grinned.

Finally giving in, his mouth found her slit, he lapped at it a few times before beginning to actually suck. She was producing even more slick as he did so, heats were never a clean affair, and after countless fucks with certain omega whores he always found himself disgusted with the substance, the stench it left on him was horrible after the act was over, took days to wash off. But this… he just wanted this smell and feeling engraves on his nose forever.

Five was an old man, he knew how to make anyone shake, and even if Vanya was already head over heels in her response, he wanted more, he wanted everything and anything she would and could give him, this just wasn't enough after a while. His hands left her thighs and went under her shirt from the front to the back, he eventually found her bra and, as he unhooked it she gasped and shivered when his teeth brushed slightly against her clit. He'd remember that useful piece of information.

-you're dripping for me… You have no idea what this does to me…- he whispered, blowing soft, hot breath to her already overheating center. She shivered in response.

-Hurry up…

-Oh no sweetheart… We have a few hours to kill… - he murmured as he laid his chin on her navel, Vanya could see his nose, chin and lips glistening from her juices, she felt ashamed for a few seconds there.- I waited over forty years for this Vanya… You have no idea how long I've fantasized over this moment…- his tongue licked his lips, she purred at the gesture. - I'm taking my sweet… Sweet time with you…

He dipped his head down again, hands up once more, this time on her breast, rubbing the nipple over his thumb and index, squeezing her and groping when he felt like it. Her breathing quickened and he knew when that happened she was almost done for. Her whole face changed quickly and her hands gripped at his hair so he lifted his head, kissing her, not even bothering with the fact she could and was tasting herself on him, replaced his mouth with his fingers and allowed her release.

Usually the first day of a heat was smooth, the alpha wouldn't bother to actually copulate with the omega since it wasn't strong yet, and the omega would need his or her strength for the rest of the week, the actual heat, that didn't mean he or she would blatantly ignore them, usually they went for softer and less strenuous releases, as such the one he was doing on her at the moment. It was supposed to go down a good notch after the first release…

But Vanya's seemed to worsen a whole lot.

The moment his mouth left hers, a string of saliva connected them, she whined, she whined and sobbed to get his attention back. He complied, restarting his hand movements, effectively shutting her up for a few minutes. When those were over and she released a second time… And she still whined, Five knew there was no way he was getting her wasted unless he actually fucked her -not that he minded or anything-.

-What do you want Vanya?- he rasped nibbling on her neck.

-Y-you kn-know what I w-want…- she stuttered, flushed and shaky. Five felt proud… Yet not satisfied.

-I want you to say it Vanya…- he kissed her jaw, hands moving up and down her legs, purposely avoiding her dripping cunt.

-Fu-fuck me yo-you idiot!- she screamed and, as much as he wanted to reproach her about the noise, he also wanted Diego to know that she was his, that that silly band didn't mean shit, so he let this one slide.

-your wish is my command- he replied smugly. Jumping them over to the mattress where he laid her, belly down on the mattress, opened her legs in front of him and stared a few moments. Admiring her exposed self to him, she was like the meal he never had on the wasted land or the commission, and he was planning savoir every last bit of her.

-You're so ready for me already- he whispered leaning over her on the bed, hands on her sides, leaning over he whispered in her ear -might want to brace for this one…-

She was quick to place her arms below herself, grab a pillow to rest her chin and chest -and to dig her nails in since Five's back was gonna be unavailable- but before she knew it, -and honestly, before even he himself knew it- he was inside of her. Her hands gripped at the dusty pillow, mouth hung open slightly, before she could even register the sound he made while going in, he was already out and slamming back in again.

Her mewls filled the whole room, his grunts complemented hers, his hands gripped at her hips, possibly leaving bruising there, her breath got stuck in her throat a few times while she tried to breath properly -even if at that speed it was going to be impossible-.

One thing Five did want to thank this body for, was his stamina, as an old man he was sure to have needed a few breaks already, but now she was the one looking tired and overwhelmed.

-F-Five… Oh lord… Oh god… Five… Five… Ngh… Five…- She panted strongly

-Come on baby… Pant for me… Come on my princess - he purred into her ear, getting ready to bite her when the moment came.

-Five Oh~...- he saw her bite the pillow, wishing that was his shoulder, but, as petty as it might sound, he wasn't gonna let her suppress her cries any longer. He pushed one of her legs up on the mattress, opening her up more than before, finally with some leverage at the sight of her wasted form, raspy cries, and slick covered cunt, the urge took over.

Hastily moving her hair off from her neck, he bit down right on the side, most alphas bite on the back, where no one would see, not him, everyone in the fucking city, state, country, continent and earth was going to know Vanya was mated, she was spoken for…

A cry erupted from her vocal cords as he bit down, and this caused an involuntary -his ass- tightening around his already swollen dick, she pushed her back into his chest as she came with great force.

Five gave a few lazy strokes and they were locked. His cock was swelled and releasing into her. He was stuck to her for thirty minutes at least and an hour and a half at most… That was if the commission didn't find him soon and, with his current… predicament, it was going to be kind of hard to actually fight them off, not without hurting Vanya, his mind was going off, until he notified a change in Vanya's smell.

She smelled like a Fluffernutter… Who knew?

* * *

Vanya woke up a few hours later, feeling oddly empty but not quite bad, first thing she noticed? The room smelled… Sweet, like a marshmallow but slightly salty. A smile erupted on her lips, Five's smell was of peanut butter, and her's was a marshmallow… Kind of one of those sandwiches she would leave behind at night for him.

What an odd position she was in, never had she fallen asleep on her side, this side of the bed with her legs bent -if she extended them she was sure they'd touch the floor-.Turning over proved to be very straining, especially when the sole action of rubbing her thighs slightly together sent a jolt of heat over her middle, She found herself front to front with Five, he was kneeling on the floor, watching her sleep, while asleep himself. Her hand caressed his hair, noticing how silly it felt… slowly she lowered it to his cheek.

-Good midnight my sweet omega - he whispered, kissing the palm of her hand that rested on his cheek.

-Nighty Five…- she smiled softly, grinning like an idiot she supposed. Already feeling hell a hot

-How're you feeling?- he mumbled already climbing over her and parting her legs.

-horny - she replied with honesty, he snickered and fingered her cunt a little before pushing inside again, causing a small yelp to emanate from her lips.

-then let's fix that…- he kissed her, and finally, she dug her nails on his back.

* * *

Allison stitched his arm cut a while after that encounter with Vanya, he could tell she could tell what they both knew he'd done with Vanya up there, and he smiled with pride, knowing -even if Allison was never interested in Vanya in that way- another alpha knew she was his.

-just be sure to let her rest okay?- she warned and gave him a half sided, cocky smile.

-What do you mean?- He faked being offended- she's getting plenty of rest, more than me!

-you're young again so don't complain. - she finished off and bandaged that arm off.

He wanted to know something that's been bothering him all afternoon and night, he couldn't smell himself, he just couldn't, he knew his original scent was very close to peanut butter, but one of the assassins mentioned his change of scent, he wasn't sure if it was because he smelled younger, or because since in many matings -as in 'all' matings- his scent had merged with hers and created a new one, that for a few days both would wear.

-Can I ask you something?- he probed, eyes half lidded, accusatively.

-yeah- his sister replied putting away all the supplies she hadn't used, effectively ignoring his stare.

-has my scent changed?-Allison looked taken back.

-can't you smell yourself? You smell like one of those sandwiches you two used to prepare as ki-

-Fluffernutters- he corrected quickly.

-yeah that. Your smell is a bit on the salty side, but it's very close..

-I see…- he mumbled to himself, already preparing to jump into his shared room.

-you should get some sleep - she said getting up and heading for the stairs (other stairs, they'd all moved to the west wing to give the pair some space)

-why's that?

-if you don't want to drop dead asleep after her heat is over… You might wanna sleep as long as she is.

-I'm fine, I'm young!

-... Sure - she rolled her eyes, smirked and left.

* * *

He was never the one to let his partners take control over the situations, he was an alpha, he liked to be in control, therefore many positions were thrown out the window because of that. It was a wonder for Five when this came into light at their sixth or so mating.

Vanya had wanted to ride him, it was quite common, after all that meant she would tire herself out more, faster and a whole lot more effectively, still that would mean Vanya would be in top of him and not bellow, she would be in control, able to stop when she felt overwhelmed, didn't quite sit well with him at first. But oh boy was she proving him wrong.

For such a small woman she had pretty strong legs, she would bounce up while squeezing him, and while going down she would soften her hold a little. Vanya was kissing him, sloppily, her mouth sometimes missed and smacked him on the jaw or top lip, still, he needed to do something with his hands. He'd been rubbing her clit before, but that had proven too much for her rhythm, and sacrifices had to be made for his pretty little omega to keep her brutal pace. At the moment his hands were on her hips, steadying her.

-Oh shit… Five…- her voice was so thin, delicate, held by a small thread of composure..

-you're so precious - he whispered against the kiss, her lips had been growing redder by the day, something he'd just noticed, they must hurt. Vanya broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his shoulder while still keeping her pace. He was amazing at this point.

He wasn't lasting much longer with her squeezing him like that, he'd dragged his own release long enough, so again, measures had to be taken. His mouth found its way to her nipple, it was erect and pretty hard, but it also looked _awfully_ dry. _How nice_

-F-Five do-don't you… Oh my~!- of course he didn't listen.

He began circling the areola with his tongue, slightly nipping with his teeth and once or twice he squeezed it. Ever so gently at first. Since her pace wasn't affected he also matched his mouth with her jumps. Pulling, sucking, licking and biting, Five was sure he had Vanya seeing stars, and he was finally able to get the orgasm out of her slightly before his own.

They were locked once again. This position did prove to be more comfortable… Her head went to his shoulders once more, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly opened while she regulated her breathing.

-So… How was it?- she asked softly while smiling at him.

-you surprised me - he grinned and kissed her once more.

* * *

-Sis you need a bath - Klaus said while going inside of the room and she pulled the blanket up. This was one of the short periods her scent and urge calmed down enough to let her sleep and to let Five do his own business (even if he should be sleeping too but she wasn't about to reproach her… brother? Boyfriend? Mate? She wasn't about to reproach Five. -You stink of sex and trust me that's not a good smell to have around alphas. Come on.

He practically wrapped her in burrito fashion. He took her to the bathroom on the other side of the hall and placed her inside the tub, with the blanket.

-Klaus! The fuck!?- Vanya gasped and took off the layer of wet fabric that had stuck to her skin in a very, very uncomfortable way. Klaus smiled and sat down, back to her, giving privacy (privacy her butt, they were twins and she'd bathed him as many times he had her)

-Sorry, Allison will change the sheets on the room. Sorry sis, but the smell was getting really strong, like unbelievably strong - he said and smiled.

-... You seem oddly happy and chill, thought you'd be mad I've been mated off.

Vanya never knew Klaus's aura could give away such a protective wave, his scent was always very close to her own, being twins and all, very sweet but not so overwhelming as Allison's vanilla smell. Yet now his scent was stronger, heavier, obviously not sending her into another heat wave because, once again, twins.

-oh I'm not so pleased either, I'm just glad it's someone I more or less know. I was always afraid you'd end up mated by accident, since you did have a tendency to jump into relationships.

-I did n-

-Sissy- he reminded her- I'm just glad you're not a homewrecker anymore, and that if something goes wrong I know where to go and who to beat up.

Choosing to ignore his blatant comment about one of her -very short, three days- relationship, she smiled… knowing Klaus meant well.

-I'm amazed you didn't challenge Five yet you know… - she grinned while she grabbed one of the soaps in the bathtub's edge.

_-Klaus, what do you want?- Five asked while noticing how Klaus was pretty much covering the entrance to the hall, not letting him through to his room. - I have to… Vanya will be needing me soon._

_-well she's gonna have to wait a few, we have to talk first.- He was playing with something, he soon recognized it as Diego's knife._

_Five also recognized that voice tone, Klaus had used it once more in front of them, that one time Allison (he didn't count that one as trying to steal Vanya from him since poor Allison was heavily under the influence) got her first rut and tried marking Vanya. That day he'd been truly terrified of how Klaus acted._

_Then again they were younger…_

_-Klaus come on. You know I wouldn't hurt her._

_He had also been expecting this, Five had four brothers, three were alive, and usually, any omega's kin would do this to the new partner of said omega, it was instinct and Five knew, deep down, this was necessary, Klaus felt something for Vanya he would never understand, none of them would, and he respected that, he was the only other alpha he would recognize in her life. This started now. So he tried his best to not make snarky remarks or any other motions of defiance over at Klaus._

_-I know, You also promised to never leave her and lookie here. - now he was twirling the cursed thing._

_-Klaus- he warned, smacking himself on the head in his mind. What happened to 'no snarky remarks'- don't go there._

_-I can and will go there Five, I saw my baby sister devastated over two years because of your idiocy!- he looked up- and now that you two are mated, you might as well kill her if you pull something as stupid as that again!- Klaus pointed at him with the knife._

_-I won't! I won't leave again! I didn't wanna leave without her in the first place! It was an accident!_

_-Five if you… - a soft whine caught both of their ear's attention, then the scent filled in, and Five's eyes dilated enough for Klaus to notice. He still wouldn't budge, Vanya's calls became more persistent, not whines or groans, but actual moans of his name._

_-Klaus… Please… Listen to her! She needs me!_

_-If you hurt her- he got closer, knife at his chest._

_-I won't just let me through!_

_'Idiot she needs him! Let him go! You can beat him up later!'_

_Finally, Klaus stepped aside and Five practically rushed over to the room almost tripping on his feet._

-yeah… me too.

 _-tell her_ \- Ben reproached from his side. Klaus shot him a glare pointing to the door, Vanya was naked for Pete's sake, Ben shouldn't even be there _. -I'm dead, remember?_

Klaus wanted to smack something right now.

* * *

-... It smells so clean - Five noticed as soon as he placed foot on the room. It made his chest hurt, it didn't smell of his precious Vanya anymore, her hair was wet, neither did she smell as him at all when he got closer. Now he growled. Five was a possessive creature by nature, she had gone back to smelling like a marshmallow, not like a fluffernutter. And he was pissed about it.

This had to be fixed.

She was still sleeping when he pounded into her, at least she had the decency to stay naked, what sense would it make to use clothes at the moment? None. Her legs shivered softly and slowly her eyes fluttered open, breath caught at her throat, Five savored the moment she realized what was going on and immediately complied by squeezing his cock.

-You sneaky little thing. You washed away my smell - he reproached as he kissed her neck roughly. Licking over the sore bite on her neck.

-Ha-ah!... Ngh… H-had to… Take ah-ah! A bath…- she managed to spit out before he began moving roughly, making her speech even more stuttered. She could win over Diego at this point - I-I… Aah! F-F-F- she bit her lip- Felt! Stic… Sticky!-

-that's the point! You washed away my scent! - his teeth found their way to her other scent gland, he considered biting that one too… But that would only restart her heat, not that he minded, but he was sure she'd be tired by now, they were on day five (ironically) of her heat, and relapsing it now would be death sentence for him, his dick and possibly her cunt.

Talking about that, she was gripping him like crazy, almost matching force to day three.

-I'm sorry!- she managed to choke one phrase out correctly. He was proud.

-Don't do that again…- he warned and released into her at the same time she cummed. Sloppily he kissed her back and managed to steady himself enough as to not fall over her again.

-You're possessive, you know that?

-So I've been told…

They both laughed.

* * *

Five woke up, Vanya's heat ended the day before and he was supposed to get up May 31st, enough time to go and kill Harold Jenkins, except that when he looked at the clock in his room (it has the date on the lower part).. It was already April 2nd. He got up, hazily got dressed and opened the door, to find Vanya, neck bandage, tray in hands, and awfully happy.

-Good morning!

-morning sweetheart but… What date is it?

-... April second?- She placed the tray on the little night stand. The room smelled clean. Not bleach clean like last time, but actually nice, and not at all was his scent removed, neither had hers.

-I fucking did it!- he exclaimed and lifted her off the ground kissing her softly, she winced and he pulled away - sorry

-don't worry, your lips are swollen too.

He had somehow ended the apocalypse, and fucked his sister on a daily basis while doing so, he was amazing.

* * *

-Vanya you smell different - Diego said while sitting down at the dining table. It had already been a month, and their scents should be back to normal by now.

-... What? But I, it was over a month ago…- she wondered while eating forkfuls of the salad in front of her.

-yeah, now that you say so, her scent did change. - Allison chimed in.

-seriously?- Luther asked, popping in and sniffing in her direction- oh shit! I just got one of those nostalgia hits. What were those called…- Five could hear Luther's brain working.

-what?- Five sat down in front of Vanya, handing her a cup of 7up.

-... Oh shit it's true!- Diego exclaimed after Luther whispered something into his ear.

While that argument was going on when Klaus walked in, handed Vanya's violin case back, and sat down taking a sporkful of salad from his twin's plate, he smiled, she smiled, and they both kept eating.

-can you two idiots just tell us?- Allison asked annoyed.

-those sandwiches they ate together as kids all the time!- Diego explained while still thinking.

Five smirked as he looked over at his mate laughing with her twin.

She smelled of home… She smelked of a fluffernutter.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> ..  
> .
> 
> I'm glad I'm never meeting y'all. 😂 anyway and any who... This is fifteen year old me territory.... I hadn't written smutt this explicit since... That age...
> 
> ... Yeah xd


End file.
